Caramelos de cianuro
by Vampirux
Summary: Viñetas y drabbles.Parejas,Harry Potter 1,2,3 generación.Capitulo IV La casa, sumary: "Esta casa ya no es la misma" susurró Molly "Solo es un montón de camas vacías y espacios en la mesa del comedor. Cuando los niños eran pequeños ¿imaginaste que algún día nos quedaríamos tan solos?"
1. Sin avisar

**.**

**Sin avisar**

_._

_Summary: ¿Quién es ella y por que le grita a la tumba de Fred que no debió irse sin avisar? Y es que fred siempre hizo las cosas sin avisar._

.

Los Weasley se reunieron alrededor de la lapida gris. El entierro había sido sencillo e íntimo, sólo había asistido la familia y eso incluía, de los que no eran pelirrojos, a Harry, Hermione y Fleur, nadie más. La medida no había sido pensada por razones asociales, no, era una medidad razonable contando con que la guerra había dejado como mínimo un muerto por familia y en ese momento se debían de estar llevando a cabo muchos entierros simultáneos, así que para no poner en aprieto a nadie no se buscó hacer grandes homenajes.

"Travesura terminada hermano"murmuró George colocando el mapa del merodeador encima de la tumba de su gemelo.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo Arthur quedamente.

Molly Weasley se abrazó con fuerza a su marido, había aguantado todo el rito pero la idea de irse y dejar a su bebe sólo en ese cementerio no le parecía buena, le estaban entrando ganas de llorar.

Los primeros en dar media vuelta para irse fueron Charlie, Fleur y Billy, le siguieron de cerca Hermione y Ron y cuando Ginny y Harry estaban volteándose una figura femenima apareció justo frente a la cara de este último e inmediatamente corrió hacia la tumba de Fred dandole patadas y puñetazos.

"¡Me robaste el corazón, me hiciste creer en la felicidad y me arrebataste todo al irte sin mí, todo ello sin avisarme que lo harías!" gritó la chica colérica.

"Pero, ¡¿Quién demonios es ella?" exclamó Molly.

Todos se miraban igual de asombrados que la señora Weasley por la extraña chica que parecía no darse cuenta que estaba siendo objeto de estudio por los Weasleys y compañía.

Después de unos minutos de arrebatos la muchacha se abrazó a la tumba y comenzó a llorar.

"Amor mio, prometiste que no me harías viuda tan joven"susurró la joven.

La cara de los Weasley se volvió blanca como la cal.

" ¿Qué ha dicho..? "preguntó Molly a George que era el más cercano a la chica y es que debió haber escuchado mal.

El gemelo en vez de contestar a su madre se volteó hacia la tumba de su hermano y después de soltar un cansado suspiro susurró-Tu nunca cambias, te fuiste pero antes dejaste cosas que hiciste sin avisar y que yo tengo que contar, que remedio.

* * *

.

Bueno este es la primera viñeta ( ¿se dice así? ) espero les haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho al escribirla y espero divertirme más con las que siguen.

.

Nos leeremos, bloody kisses.

.

P.D. Esta viñeta es un regalo atrasado de cumple para los gemelos, bueno este es para Fred y el que sigue será para George.


	2. No eres tú

**.**

**No eres tú**

**.**

**.**

Angelina estaba furiosa. ¡Como se atrevió a mandarle esa nota! Iba a ver el idiota de Weasley, ya estaba cansada de su arrogancia y se las iba a cobrar de una buena vez.

Lo miró riendo con sus amigos…como si fuera la gran cosa. Se creía tanto, no le soportaba. Se arrepentía de haber ido con él al baile de navidad y se arrepentía más de haber salido con él un par de veces, porque eso le dio la genial idea al pelirrojo de que eran algo y de que podía dejarla.

Y bueno que eran algo era cierto, pero eso no significaba que podía botarla con una ¡NOTA ENVIADA POR LECHUZA! Eso era más que descortés e inmaduro.

Y para acabarla Fred estaba con esa descerebrada de Catherine, platicando como si no pasara nada. Se iba a enterar…

"Angeli…"alcanzó a murmurar el gemelo Wealey antes de que la morocha comenzara a lanzarle con un hechizo todos los objetos a su disposición.

Después de varios golpes la chica se abalanzó sobre el gemelo y lo besó con toda la ira contenida, tratando de molestar a la rubia descerebrada. El pelirrojo se sorprendió por las acciones de la morocha pero no la rechazó. Ambos disfrutaron del ansioso beso por un segundo, luego ella lo rompió.

"Claro que no soy yo, Fred" le susurró la chica estampandole el pedazo de pergamino con la nota en la cara y dandose media vuelta para largarse de ahí.

Justo la morocha estaba comenzando su desfile triunfal por el pasillo ante los ojos de la odiosa de Catherine y otros alumnos cuando una mano en la muñeca la detuvo.

"Claro que no eres tú, pero tampoco soy yo Fred…en realidad soy George"murmuró el pelirrojo antes de estamparle un rudo beso.

.

* * *

.

Aquí esta el regalo para George.

¿les gustó?

Nos leemos pronto...

¡Bloody kisses!


	3. Dolor y pasión

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Anabelle es un personaje creado por mi imaginación.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno solo quería agradecer los reviews que siempre son bienvenidos y aclarar que me equivoqué ya que las dos mini historias anteriores son drabbles debido a su extensión, y no viñetas, ya que no superan las 600 palabras. Con respecto a la mini-historia siguiente, diré que es una viñeta y que está ubicada en el tiempo que Sirius tuvo que huir después de que Harry y Hermione lo ayudaran ( y a Buckbeak) a escapar.

.

_Summary: Sirius Black y Oc. Sirius tiene que huir, esconderse en lugares terribles y lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo es ir a ese lugar, beber cerveza de la casa y charlar con ella. Ella no le teme al hombre tan extraño que se sienta en la barra cada noche, lo oye entrar justo cuando su padre se ha ido a trastienda. ¿Podrá él compartir su dolor con ella…o algo más?_

_._

**Dolor y pasión**

.

El sol cayó y el perro salió de la cueva, como cada noche.

Los niños corrieron a meterse a sus casas, pues en un lugar pequeño como ese el rumor que un leñador difundió sobre el enorme perro gris que vio vagando cerca del centro del pueblo en las noches se esparció como gas. Y no había quien se atreviera a enfrentar a la bestia, a Hocicos.

Y eso para Sirius estaba más que bien. Así tenía un buen lugar donde pasar el día, al cual no se acercaban ojos curiosos, y, lo mejor, podía vagar por el pueblo. Podía detenerse en su forma humana en aquel bar cada noche.

Siempre a las 12 en punto, tenía la oportunidad de tomar un trago sentado en la barra y de charlar con ella. Ella no se asustaba con su presencia. Ella no juzgaba su lamentable aspecto, su destrozada camisa y sus pantalones sucios. Ella era toda comprensión.

"Oh, eres tú" murmuró con su voz de soprano "siéntate, te serviré lo mismo de siempre"

Él obedeció, se sentó cerca de donde ella estaba y se deleitó viéndola. Ella usaba su cabello suelto, sus cabellos de oro cayendo por su espalda y rosando sus hombros descubiertos, porque traía puesto ese vestido sin mangas que lo dejaba ver su cuello de cisne y sus hombros color crema.

"Hoy vienes más callado que de costumbre" susurró ella.

Él no contestó inmediatamente prefirió admirarla mientras ella le servía el tarro de cerveza, lo que hacía con maestría.

"Hoy hay luna llena" comentó Sirius tomando el tarro de cerveza de las manos de ella y deteniéndose un segundo para acariciarlas.

"¿Eso es un problema?" preguntó ella sin apartar sus manos.

"Para mí no, pero tengo un amigo que la ha de estar pasando fatal"

Sirius sonrió con melancolía, tenía meses sin saber de Lunático o de Harry. Y cada día se le hacía más difícil aguantar sin mandarles una lechuza…

"Espero que tu amigo este bien" murmuró ella, zafando al fin sus manos para poder limpiar la barra. "Y esta noche que historia me traes. ¿Otra sobre motos voladoras?

"Nada de motos…"susurró Sirius y se estiró para acercarse a ella, para poder hablarle al oído "hoy te hablaré del destino de los merodeadores, del final de cada uno y, lo más importante, de lo que pasó con Canuto"

Ella sonrió.

"Ese Canuto es mi merodeador favorito" exclamó ella "Aunque a veces me parece demasiado engreído"

Fue el turno de Sirius de sonreír. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle todo, de sincerarse y aclararle que sus cuentos eran verdades, que él era el hombre de que ella decía era su personaje favorito…pero eso también significaba decirle que era Sirius Black un hombre que hasta en su mundo, entre los muggles, era temido y buscado por ser un asesino. Lo menos que quería era asustarla.

"Canuto se molestará contigo" murmuró Sirius en el rostro de la chica, estaban tan cerca.

"¿Quién eres realmente Sebastian?" preguntó ella.

"No quieres saberlo Anabelle" susurró él en sus labios.

El cortó la distancia entre ellos y ella lo recibió sorprendida.

Anabelle era una chica especial, podía ver el corazón de las personas al hablar con ellos y por ello desde la primer noche en que lo sintió sentado en la barra del bar supo del dolor que albergaba el chico que ella misma bautizó como Sebastian cuando este dijo no tener nombre, y ese mismo don le decía que quizá esa era la última noche que él estaría en el bar…

.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

.

Nos leeremos pronto.

Bloody kisses.


	4. La casa

¡Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso en fanfiction y vine para quedarme.

Aquí les dejo este drabble que me dio mucha tristeza cuando lo estaba escribiendo, ya verán por que, espero les guste, nos seguimos leyendo.

P.D. Los diálogos están entre comillas "-" .

Bloody kisses.

.

* * *

.

**La casa**

**.**

**.**

Se sentó en la silla más cercana. Llevaba todo el día evitando el pensar, el recordar. Y casi lo había conseguido hasta el momento en que lo vio.

"Molly, ¿qué haces cariño?"

Escuchó a Arthur acercarse a ella pero no pudo verlo. No quería ver a nadie y por ello tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si así pudiera evitar la realidad.

"los chicos llegarán en cualquier momento, Ginny mandó una lechuza, dijo que vendrían to…"

"Arthur sólo quiero estar sola" murmuró interrumpiendo a su marido.

El señor Weasley miró a su esposa sentada en la silla, en ESA SILLA, y sosteniendo en sus manos una vieja fotografía familiar, entonces supo que era lo que estaba pasando. Lo que siempre pasaba en ese día.

"Cariño, no te hace bien estar sola. No es bueno para ti, ni para mí, no es bueno para nadie, menos hoy. Especialmente hoy necesitamos a todos. ¿Recuerdas? Quedamos en que todos vendrían a casa para…"

La señora Weasley comenzó a sollozar y el señor Weasley hizo lo más sabio, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Esta casa ya no es la misma" susurró Molly "Solo es un montón de camas vacías y espacios en la mesa del comedor. Cuando los niños eran pequeños ¿imaginaste que algún día nos quedaríamos tan solos?"

"Molly, ellos no nos han abandonado, sólo han hecho sus propias familias y no puedes olvidar que nos han dado un montón de nietos".

"Si tan sólo todos hubieran tenido la oportunidad de tener una familia y ser felices" murmuró Molly acariciando la fotografía de sus hijos.

"Bueno, Charlie eligió ser el tío solterón de la familia pero parece que así es feliz" intentó bromear Arthur.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero Arthur Weasley" exclamó la señora Weasley en tono enfadado, lo que hizo sonreír a Arthur. Si lograba enfadarla, tal vez dejaría de estar tan triste. "El se merecía tener todo lo que sus hermanos tienen, él, mi niño."

Otro sollozo amenazó con escapar de la garganta de Molly pero fue interrumpida por un par de carcajadas provenientes de la sala donde se encontraban recién salidos de la chimenea un chico pelirrojo y una chica castaña.

La señora Weasley se limpió el resto de lágrimas con la esquina de su delantal y se levantó para colocar la fotografía en su lugar.

"Abue, Fred me despeinó y se ríe de mí" murmuró la niña castaña.

El niño pelirrojo volvió a soltar la carcajada cuando la niña movió su cabello para dar énfasis a su acusación.

Molly caminó hacia el chico pelirrojo con la mano extendida como si le fuera a pegar, el chico borró la sonrisa de su rostro y trago grueso ante el inevitable golpe.

"Fred…"murmuró la señora Weasley abrazando con fuerza al pequeño "mi pequeño está de regreso en casa".

.

* * *

Este fue otro homenaje a mi querido gemelos Weasley, Fred...

Díganme que opinan, ya saben allí abajo.


End file.
